


The Many Adventures of Kankri Jacking Off (For Lack of a Better Title)

by LeakSpiltMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakSpiltMilk/pseuds/LeakSpiltMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of multiple different situations in which Kankri Vantas slides his fingers or whatever other phallic object he has into the wet orifice in his leggings he calls a nook. Cronkri is implied, though it's mainly just... You know, Kankri making himself feel all kinds of right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingering

Kankri Vantas you dirty, little, whore. Well, no, that isn't quite right. See, you told yourself that as you ran your index finger slowly through the folds of your nook, causing yourself to whimper from the sensation. You just didn't want to admit that this felt good. To anyone. Not even yourself as it would seem.

You traced small little circles onto the entrance to your nook, not quite pushing your finger in just yet. You had the bottom of your red sweater held between your teeth to keep it out of the way, the tip of your index finger just slightly prodding into you. Oh my, that felt good. Even if it was just the slightest of touches it gave you pleasure, and that was enough for you to tell yourself you wanted to do it again.

You switched to your middle finger now, pushing not just the tip, but the whole digit into your nook carefully. A soft, gentle little moan passed through your lips because oh gog did that feel good. When was the last time you had ever touched yourself like this? Oh it seemed like ages, and you were so wet you just couldn't stop now even if you wanted to. You were definitely glad you trimmed your claws before this.

Slowly you started to pump that finger in and out of yourself, a few more tiny gasps and moans wriggling their way out of your throat. You bent yourself over the desk you had originally been working at, poking your ring finger against the hole your middle was currently in before shoving that one in as well. You were a bit overwhelmed with the sudden wave of hot pleasure that ran through you after that action you just moaned the first name that came to mind.

"Cr-Cr9nus~!"

Well then. That one certainly wasn't expected, even by you, and you're the one that just said it! Even though you hadn't expected yourself to be that willing in moaning one of your close friends' names it felt... Right. Oh gog, yes that felt right and you felt wrong because it felt right. They were nothing more than a friend, that was it! You most certainly did not have flushed feelings for the violetblood. But oh how you can't lie to yourself.

The more you pumped those digits in and out of your tight, needy nook the more you started to moan his name, think about this being his bulge, or even just his fingers, just... Him. Oh gog you wanted him. You wanted him so bad and you couldn't even deny it at this point. You gripped onto the desk tightly with your currently free hand, bending over it further so that wondrous bubble butt of your would stick out more. You know he would've loved to see a sight like that.

You wanted to scream out his name, scream for him, but you knew you would be hearing about it within seconds if your dancestor was anywhere near the vacinity of where you had yourself. Gog it was getting harder and harder to keep yourself quiet though, especially when all you could think of was Cronus.

You added in a third finger, your index, just for the Hell of it, and though it felt a little odd it all felt like Heaven in your nether regions at the same time. You moaned, yelped, whimpered, whined, and groaned softly for the next few minutes. You finally decided to curl you fingers around inside of your nook for the sake of seeing how that felt and just like that you came with a practically blinding white serge of pleasure racing down your spine and to your fingertips. You shouted out the Ampora's name one last time as you spilled genetic material onto the floor (not to mention your thighs, leggings--which were down by your ankles, and shoes).

Ugh, would you just look at the mess you made? Diluted candy red spilled all below you, your cheeks flushing so brightly you swear you could glow in the dark if you turned off the lights. How did you even manage to produce so much? Last time you did something like this it didn't seem like even half as much of what was beaneath you. No matter, your main concern right now shouldn't be how much cum you covered the floor in, but rather how you're going to clean it up with the things you have in your respiteblock as of now.

In the midst of your thought process it didn't even occur to you that there were footsteps heading straight for your door, and it only registered when you heard the gentle knock of someone's knuckle against the door.

"Heya Chief, it's just me. Mind if I come in for a lil' chat?"

Oh gog out of all the trolls that could've stepped up here it just had to be him. Knowing Cronus' behaviour of not even waiting for an answer before opening the door you quickly retaliated to what they said.

"Cr9nus Amp9ra if y9u step inside this r99m y9u will leave my hive crying, d9 y9u understand?!"

Kankri Vantas, you certainly could've dealt with that a little better. Nope, more like a lot better, especially from the way Cronus sounded so confused on the other side of that door.


	2. Hairbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Kankri gets a little... Creative with the things he puts inside himself.

Why were you doing this? This was so wrong. This IS so wrong. Ugh, you don't remember why you wanted to do this but you just... Had to.

Here you are, laying in Cronus' bed, all silent (well, as silent as you could be) your fingers running through the folds of your nook once again. As you pulled the two digits away they were coated in translucent red. You brought them up to your mouth, sucking the liquid off of them within a few seconds. You hoped that you wouldn't get anything on the violet sheets, that would... Make it quite obvious you had been here.

Sure you wanted to use his hairbrush for this--the handle, mind you, not the brush part--but did you really need to stay in his room too? Of course you did, it was all about the atmosphere, right? Right.

You ran your thumb down the textured handle of the brush, just trying to guess how nice it would feel inside of you, especially knowing that his hands had been all over this brush so many times. Oh gog, just the thought of having him inside of you made you want to moan, but instead you let out a soft, short little whimper. You gently pressed the rounded tip of the handle against your nook, your breathing picking up immediately. So maybe you hadn't ever had anything except your own fingers inside that nook of yours, but that didn't mean that you were completely lost when it came to things like this. Okay, so maybe you were a little lost.

You could feel your cheeks burn a soft candy red colour as you pressed the handle into your nook carefully, another small whimper following close behind the action.

"G-g9g, Cr9nus..."

You muttered softly under your breath, unable to find any other words to speak at the moment. Not that it really mattered, there was no need for you to be speaking regardless. You pushed the handle in a bit further, had your nook always been this tight? You didn't think so, but then again the handle was rather thick compared to your fingers. The further you pressed it into your nook the more whines you seemed to make. Why did you have to make so much noise? If Cronus came back to his hive anytime soon he would surely hear you, wouldn't he? Gog, that wouldn't be good for your record.

Nonetheless you didn't make an effort to quiet yourself.

As soon as almost the whole handle was inside of our nook, the plump little lips covering it as well, you gently started to push the handle in and out of your nook. The different textures and the rounded end of the handle felt like absolute bliss inside your body, and you gripped tightly onto the bedsheets with a few soft moans. Your hands fumbled around the top of the hairbrush as you tried to push it deeper, your back arching off the bed due to the sensation alone. Your moans became rather squeaky and quiet at one point, sounding much more feminine than your normal ones in your opinion. Though he would've loved to hear those.

You couldn't help but think of all the different things he would love about this situation. How cute your nook might look to him, how sexy your moans were, how he'd run his fingers along every different curve on your body, the way he'd give attention to the sensitive area over your body, not just the ones normally hidden by your leggings (you didn't even bother with underwear most of the time, what was the point really?).

You tilted the brush upwards slightly, trying to make it hit that one spot within your nook that would easily make you cum, the one you hit yesterday when you did this. You brushed against it suddenly and though it didn't make you climax it did make you moan loudly and sharply. Dear gog that felt amazing, you wanted to feel that again and again, but only at the hands of him. Oh gog you wished so dearly with this to be him instead of just something his fingers and hands had touched many times before.

You moaned his name even more times than you had before, panting heavily as you moved that brush in and out of your nook almost expertly quick. How badly you wished that you could just see his face, see how he would smirk at the sounds you made and the sight you had layed out before him.

Almost as if to speak of the devil the Ampora stepped into the room, opening the door without any thought, and stopping straight in his tracks once he saw you. Though you didn't stop, you just kept on going, closing your eyes and moaning his name. He didn't make a sound, though you were sure this was making him feel twenty different kinds of turned on. You lasted only a little while longer before spilling your genetic material, yelping at first, and then whimpering shortly after.

Cronus blinked in confusion, stepping over to his bed hesitantly as he watched your chest rise and fall quickly and heavily.

"H-hey there Chief. Didn't expect you to see you around here."

He let out a soft chuckle, oh gog how you loved that handsome ass chuckle of his. Though in the heat of the moment, when you finally realized that you had been caught masturbating with one of Cronus' posessions, by Cronus himself, you said that first thing that came to mind once again.

"Y9u d9n't speak 9f this t9 any9ne, d9 y9u hear me?"

Cronus just smirked, leaning over you with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Sure thing, as long as you do me a little... Favwour, if you'd like to call it that."

Oh Kankri Vantas what have you gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in class. That is why it is so half assed and short.


	3. Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri pays up to Cronus for ruining his sheets in a way that he hadn't quite thought would be necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, and I know that I said this chapter would be longer, but currently I haven't had much inspiration to write, so I admit that it's not that much longer at all.

My, my Kankri, you've found yourself in quite the interesting situation now haven't you? One moment you were laying on the soft violet sheets of Cronus' bed, and the next you have yourself on your knees in front of him.

A wide smirk graced his face as he stared down at yours, his eyes obviously trying to take in every little detail. Your cheeks were warm--actually, they were burning--as he brought a hand down, gently tracing his thumb along your cheekbone. His hands were calloused, rather rough, not at all soft like you had always imagined. You had only come close to even holding his hand once, though that was a long time ago. Things do change.

Just as your eyes had fluttered closed from the gentle touches of his hand, they snapped open again as he gripped your jaw. That look on his face that had once been a smirk was now a grin, and you could practically feel his gaze burning into your skull. What did he have planned? Oh gog, you were not prepared for this.

His free hand slipped down to his belt, unbuckling it, and unzipping his pants. Oh gog. Oh GOG. You were not ready for this, you'd never done anything like this in all the sweeps you've been alive! How could you... How would you... Oh gog, hopefully he wouldn't mind how clumsy you're going to be.

Cronus let his jeans slip down on his hips as he tugged at the waistband of his violet boxers, giving you a low little hum.

"You don't mind, right? You did agree to doing a favwour for me~"

His voice made you melt, especially with his hands on you, even if it wasn't in a sexual manner! Just knowing this was his hand, that was his voice, it was him in front of you, oh it was like one of your many fantasies come true. Though in your fantasies it was normally your idea to do something like this. No matter, you could live with Cronus being in charge for now.

Without much thought put into it you brought your hands up, gripped onto the top of their boxers, and tugged them down. Cronus' cheeks tinted the lightest violet shade possible, though it was still visible and made you smile. You turned your gaze down to his sheath, the tip of his tentabulge flicking outside of it every now and then. Okay, this would be simple, right? You've read about stuff like this before online, you're sure it's not that hard.

You leaned forward, pressing your open mouth against their sheath, and gently starting to mouth at it. Cronus stayed silent aside from the soft, quiet hum that came from the back of his throat before his bulge unsheathed fully. It shoved it's way into your mouth for the short moment you were still close before you pulled away. That certainly did shock you a little.

Cronus let out a soft chuckle, his thumb going back to stroking your cheek in that gentle, affectionate way he had before.

"Don't be shy, I'm sure you're great at this shit~"

Of course you thought otherwise now that you had pulled away, but you couldn't say no. Well, you could, but you wouldn't.

Leaning forward once again you dragged your tongue along the underside of their writhing bulge, the tip of the appendage curling up slightly and then straightening once again. You took it as a sign that you were doing good and you gripped onto the base gently, your tongue catching the tip of their bulge so your mouth could wrap around it.

Cronus shuddered slightly, his hand moving from your cheek to your hair, just gently allowing his fingers to slide through it. You slid your mouth down further on the tentacle, and all was going well until you felt yourself get wet again. A trickle of translucent red genetic material dripped down your thigh, and you whimpered silently.

You just wanted to touch yourself, make yourself feel good too. Then again... Who said you couldn't? Well, no one did... So... It really wouldn't be a crime if you just fingered yourself a little, right?

Your middle finger pushed into your nook slowly, and you tried your best not to make a sound. You... Tried. You whimpered softly as you pumped the digit in and out of yourself, your head started to bob back and forth as best you could to still give Cronus the pleasure he was asking for. Multitasking like this was a challenge, and you're sure that Cronus started to notice you were slacking off a little.

"'Ey, vwhat's up?"

Cronus cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side so he could hopefully see what was making you work so sloppily. When he caught sight of your hand, he grinned again. He gripped your hair tightly, giving it a rough tug. It didn't hurt all that bad, but it did make you let out a small yelp.

"Avw, come on Kan, you're gonna touch yourself vwhen you're supposed to be payin' attention to me? Shame, VWantas. Shame."

He chuckled huskily, and you felt your cheeks flare a bright red once again. You furrowed your brow as you sucked on his bulge, trying to find a proper pace for the task you were trying to accomplish. As you held your hand in place rather than making any attempts to pump those fingers of yours in and out again, Cronus brought his free hand down, gripping onto your arm, and tugging your hand away. He slipped his hand down your arm and brought it to your wrist, gripping it tightly.

"There. No more distractions~"

You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to punch him in that instant. Despite that you bobbed your head quicker, his bulge curling up at the end slightly in that way that you were familiar with in what it meant. Oh gog if he came and it all shot down your throat you swear you would choke! You were just hoping that he wasn't getting any ideas like holding you in place. Though just by thinking that you're sure the universe in gonna want him to do exactly that to make this oh so very fun.

After perhaps a minute he let go of your hair and wrist, only to grip onto your horns as best he could with how short they were. He started to thrust his hips forward, which just about made his bulge slither down your throat in the most unwanted way.

Well... If you didn't really have to work at this point would it really be a shame if you went back to pleasuring yourself? Surely not. You ran your thumb along your sheath slowly, shuddering slightly from the touch. Your candy red bulge slithered out shortly after, and you grasped it gently. Mm, this was nice. You hardly ever gave attention to your bulge, so something like this was quite the treat.

Cronus started to buck his hips forward more roughly, and you admit you did gag once or twice, though that didn't make you pull away or anything. Your hand started to gently slide up and down your bulge, causing you to let out a soft moan against his bulge. You opened your eyes just a small bit from the way they had fallen closed, and you managed to catch a glimpse of a widened smirk on his face. Whether it was because he noticed you touching yourself again, or because he was just having a fun time fucking your face was hard to tell.

It only took him one or two more thrusts before he came, a large amount of his genetic material shooting down your throat. Sure enough you gagged and coughed a little as he pulled out, violet genetic material dripping out of your mouth and onto your sweater.

He seemed so pleased with himself at the sight, his bulge slipping back into his sheath after that.

"VWell done, Chief. It's good to see that that pretty mouth of yours is good for more than just talking."

You swallowed the material left in your mouth before responding, feeling just the slightest bit offended over what he said.

"I'll have y9u kn9w that I d9 n9t appreciate that kind 9f talk. Especially n9t after we've d9ne s9mething like... This."

"Yeah, yeah, vwhatevwer, it's not like it really matters. You paid up, and I'm satisfied. You did vwell, Kanny. You did vwell."

Now your desire to finish wasn't even there. Ugh, why did he have to start acting like this just when you were starting to feel good about what you were doing to yourself? Now that you thought about it, he probably will hold this against you at some point...

Oh Kankri what have you done.


End file.
